Embodiments of the present invention relate to magnetic-field sensors and methods of calibrating magnetic-field sensors, such as may be employed in many areas of technology, such as for determining an angle, a rotational speed, a direction of a magnetic field or other magnetic-field-related quantities.
Magnetic-field sensors may be employed in many areas of technology in which for example a determination of a rotation rate, a rotation angle or other information contained in a magnetic field should be extracted or acquired. Thus, magnetic-field sensors may be employed for determining a rotational speed and, if required, for determining a rotation direction of shafts and other rotating objects, for example, by having the rotation of the respective object accompanied by a periodic modulation of a magnetic field, for example, caused by an indicator object mechanically coupled to the rotating object, for example. Here, the indicator object may itself generate the magnetic field to be detected by the magnetic-field sensor or also modulate or influence a magnetic field caused by a magnet correspondingly.
In many fields of application and concrete implementations of magnetic-field sensors, it is desired here to be able to perform a most accurate measurement possible, wherein at the same time, however, sufficient reliability in operation and/or reliability in fabrication should be obtainable.